The Ghost part 2
by Fire Byrd
Summary: An old freind has a message for Marco. The only problem is: she's dead.


The Ghost part 2  


::note to reader(s), this part was more thought out then part one so is should be better::  


  


The school had gone in to a down hill depression over F. B.'s death. Jake keep asking me if I was going to be "okay." Of course I was not going to be okay, but all I could say was "Why should I not be okay? She was only a friend." In a cold manner. We reached my locker right as the warning bell for class rung. I quietly got my books and slam the door before Jake could see what was inside on the door. It was a paper rose, instead of the peddles being red they had fire on then, the last gift that F. B. had given me. But I guess Jake did see it.   
"No, you're not okay." I almost started crying, that's all I wanted to do was fine a dark place and let the anger and sadness show them self for once instead of hiding behind the jokes. As he said the words a voice came over the P. A. system. It was Chapman the Vice priceable of the school and a known Controller. "Teachers and students all classes after lunch have been canceled for time of morning F. B.'s death, also instead of the normal classes this morning there will be a service horning F. B.'s memory. Thank you." The weirdest feeling came over me just then, I turned around to tell Jake this and ask what he thought. "His voice sounded like he was trying to hide something not sadness, but laugher?" Jake nodded with a stiff nod. "What's all the fuss about some girl?" Asked the kid at the next locker over, I think his name was Luke or something. Jake saw the fire burning in my eyes as the urge to just take the kid to a dark ally and show him what all the "fuss" was about with my big black fist. But instead he let me haul off and hit the kid in the middle. That was only the place I could reach, this guy most of been 20, to be that tall and in Jr. high. " You want to know what all the fuss is about!" I yelled. " F. B. was the most giving of her self and time that this school has or ever will know!" I yelled as the students in the hall stared to yell "fight! fight!" Once he was bent over in pain I hit him in the face. Just as the teachers started to break up the fight I came back to my senses. I know what this was going to lead to, a trip to Chapman's office. That was one of the many mistakes I could not afford to make. The history teacher Mr. Mike "helped" us to the office. As I looked back a Jake I saw that he had his "leader" look on, he knew this was going to happen and let it.  
"Now Marco, I know that you were one of F. B.'s closes friend, we all like to think that. But Luke's new here and did not have time to really get to know F. B., so you can forgive him for saying what he did?" He asked in his non-feeling way. "Yeah I guess so," I said in a bitter voice, but I also added under my breath, "you're going to pay for that." Chapman rose and taking our two hands made us shake hands and say we were sorry. This took all morning so I messed the service for F. B. As me and Jake walked home in the rain, ( I really did not feel like being around other people right now) we passed F. B.'s big purple house. I stood there looking in to the upper most window I guess hoping for F. B's figure to appear in it. The weirdest thing happen, I **swear** that I saw her in the window. But only for a second. I never thought to tell Jake for some reason, it was like I couldn't. "Marco? Jake? Is that you?" A voice called to us from the door way of the house. It was F. B.'s aunt. " Would you two mind coming in?" She asked. I looked at Jake to see what we should do. "Let's get out of the rain," he said. We walked in to the entrance of the house and removed our wet coats and backpacks. The house was huge, it was at lest three stores tall with many, many rooms, I never got a chances to count all of them when I was over. Everyone in town knew where F. B. lived, her house stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a huge purple house in the middle of normal looking houses on the "good" side of town. Her aunt offered us something to drink and some cookies.   
"Now, Marco I know that F. B.'s sudden death must have really hurt you." She said as she handed me a two layer fudge smacker, F. B.'s favorite cookie. I took the cookie and though what she said over in my mind. "Right before she was killed she asked if she died, to give you and ONLY you something," She got up from that table and went up stairs, I guess to F. B.'s room. She came back down with something in her hands.   
"This was her diary that she started keeping when we first moved here. She never kept things from me, but I guess there were some things that she wanted only you to know." She handed me the large book, with pictures of fire and birds all around it. I held it in my hands for a moment then got up to put it in my backpack in the way to the door I say that F. B.'s aunt's computer was on with writing on it. "Working on a new book?" I asked. F. B.'s aunt is a well known writer of sci-fi teen books. "Yes, but I'm afraid I can't write anymore. F. B. was the main person in most of the books but only with different names. Now that she's gone I don't think I can." She broke down to tears just then but pulled herself together to lead us to the door and thank us for coming in. As we left F. B.'s house we were greeted by a rush of red wings. < Meeting at Cassie's later. > A very normal voice said in our head. We both gave our signs to show Tobias that we understood and heard him. But as he flow off Jake turned to me.   
"Not this time Marco, you're out of action for now." He **ordered** me. I tried to argue with him but could not find the will to do so. We went our different ways at my house. Me to my room to read F. B.'s diary. And Jake off to save the world yet again.   
  
  



End file.
